


I've Seen That Too Many Times

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, they're just dorks in love honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Dan walks in on Phil playing Fortnite naked. Again.





	I've Seen That Too Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> apparently at an interactive introverts show Dan said he’s walked in on Phil playing Fortnite naked “too many times” (I was not at this show so I cannot personally confirm if this is true, but I've seen it all over twitter)

Dan spent most of his Saturday afternoon editing a few gaming videos that he and Phil had filmed over the past couple of days. They spent most of their days leading up to the beginning of the tour filming and editing videos to upload while they were gone and unable to film. While editing Dan remained holed up in his room, hunched over the computer as he cut clips out of the raw footage and added sound effects and compiled everything together the way he always did when editing gaming videos. It was simple enough, but it was also exhausting. Dan let out a sigh of relief once he finished the last one, hit the save button, and closed out of the program.

Satisfied with the work he had done, he emerged from his room and decided to go see how Phil had spent the day. Knowing Phil, he was probably on the sofa playing Fortnite.

And that was exactly what he was doing.

“I finally finished editing,” Dan announced when he entered the room. He could see the top of Phil’s head over the top of the sofa. The game was flashing on the massive television at the edge of the room and Dan caught a glimpse of Phil’s character dashing around the screen, searching for other players who might shoot at him.

Just as Dan was about to move closer to the couch where Phil was sitting, a flash of colors lit up on the screen and Dan saw Phil’s character die. As the screen transitioned to show Phil his ranking compared to the other players, Phil let out a string of curse words before turning his head to notice Dan standing behind the sofa.

“Oh, hi there,” Phil said, his cheeks red from frustration. “How was editing?”

Dan shrugged. “It was the usual. Nothing different from what we normally do. Tiring, though, that’s for sure.

“And it sounds like you need a break from Fortnite.” Dan moved to join Phil on the sofa. And that was when he saw that Phil wasn’t wearing any clothes. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to him—this wasn’t the first time he’s walked in on Phil naked, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last—but the sudden sight never failed to take Dan’s breath away, at least for a brief second.

“Phil do you really need to—”

“It’s more comfortable this way,” Phil retorted back. “I’ve told you that before.”

Dan rolled his eyes and laughed, wanting to keep the mood light.

“Come join me,” Phil insisted, giving Dan a look that made Dan want nothing more than to crawl into the other man’s arms. Phil knew how to persuade Dan to get what he wanted and they both knew it.

“Alright,” Dan said as he began to tug his shirt over his head. Phil wasn’t going to put clothes on just to cuddle Dan, so Dan would have to strip down to cuddle Phil.

Once all his clothes were off, Dan crawled onto the couch beside Phil. Phil welcomed Dan with open arms and pulled him close to his nude waist. Dan was enveloped in Phil’s warmth and he felt as if the exhaustion washed off him. No longer did he feel overwhelmed with exhaustion; now he felt more content than anything else.

Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and Phil tilted his head so it would be rested against Dan’s head. Dan’s heart fluttered and he couldn’t help but smile, grateful to be so close to the love of his life.

They lay close and pressed together for a few minutes, and then Phil lifted his head and said, “I want to keep playing now.” Dan shuffled over on the couch—far away enough to give Phil some room to play the game without another person in his way, but close enough that he could still feel some of Phil’s warmth that radiated in the air—and watched as Phil set up a new game and began playing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
